


Очень любит рыбий жир, при звуках флейты теряет волю

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зейн готов на многое ради нового соседа Лиама. Даже смотреть за его детьми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очень любит рыбий жир, при звуках флейты теряет волю

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Очень любит рыбий жир, при звуках флейты теряет волю  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Пейринги: Зейн Малик/Лиам Пейн  
> Объём: 1490 слов  
> Тип: пре-слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Зейн готов на многое ради нового соседа Лиама. Даже смотреть за его детьми.  
> Авторские примечания: АУ. И беты все еще нет.

– Зейн, смотри!  
– Нет, Зейн, смотри на меня!  
– Дурочка, он не хочет на тебя смотреть.  
– Зейн, он меня толкнул!  
Зейн делает глубокий вдох.  
– Арья, Артур. Пожалуйста. Я посмотрю все, что вы мне покажете, но, пожалуйста, давайте вначале окончим обедать.  
Ему удается снова усадить детей за стол. Остается уговорить их поесть.  
– Вы даже можете не есть кукурузу, раз уж она такая противная, но...  
– Фу-у-у, кукуруза.  
Арья бросает в Артура кукурузой, тот пытается ответить тем же, но случайно задевает тарелку с супом.  
– Что ты сделал! – возмущается Арья, но радостно хлопает ладонями по мокрому столу.  
Зейну дико хочется курить, но он не может оставить детей одних, а за курение при них ему оторвали бы голову. Он сам оторвал бы себе голову за курение рядом с Арьей и Артуром, но некоторые дни невозможно пережить без никотина. Он косится на часы – до возвращения Лиама осталось четыре часа.  
– Арья, пересядь на соседнее место и вытри руки. Артур, поешь хотя бы все остальное, раз уж остался без супа.  
Он берет губку и вытирает стол. Ему хотелось бы сказать, что сегодня неудачный день, но точно так же двойняшки ведут себя каждый день. И дернул же его черт за язык...  
Зейн убирает недоеденный обед в холодильник и касается лбом стены. Еще четыре часа.  
– А давай играть в пиратов? Зейн будет принцем, а я его похищу, а ты будешь драконом, и у тебя будет корабль, и...  
Зейн согласен уже на все.  
– Но после пиратов – спать. Даже принцы и пираты спят днем.  
– Пиратов не бывает, они же понарошку, – снисходительно объясняет Арья. – А спать мы все равно пойдем, Артур маленький, ему надо спать.  
– Я не маленький!

Зейн смотрит на часы – Лиам должен был вернуться еще полчаса назад, но прислал смс с извинениями. Неотложные дела. Естественно, Зейн ответил, что никаких проблем, он готов присмотреть за детьми, сколько потребуется. Именно со слов «никаких проблем» и начались все проблемы три недели назад. Лиам с детьми въехал в дом Зейна несколько месяцев до того. Они встречались во дворе, здоровались в лифте, улыбались друг другу, забирая почту. Несколько коротких бесед, пара шуток. И как-то раз у входа в дом Зейн застал Лиама, спорящего с кем-то по телефону.  
– Нет, я не могу выйти на работу завтра, мы же договаривались... Нет, и послезавтра... Я же объяснял вам, я не вернусь, пока не найду кого-нибудь для малышей... Нет. Да, я понимаю, но... Хорошо.  
Лиам положил трубку и выругался под нос. Зейн впервые увидел его злым.  
– Привет. Тяжелый разговор?  
– О, привет. Работа, – Лиам устало потер шею. – Я их предупреждал, что мне надо найти кого-то, я не могу оставить детей одних. А тут...  
Лиам махнул рукой.  
– Я могу.  
Зейн не сразу понял, что он действительно произнес это.  
– Что?  
– Я могу присмотреть за Арьей и Артуром, если это так срочно. Они меня уже слегка знают, ты меня знаешь, к тому же, ты знаешь, где я живу, никаких сюрпризов.  
– Правда?  
Зейна воодушевила замеченная в глазах Лиама надежда.  
– Ну да. И к тому же, это на пару дней всего, пока ты кого-нибудь не найдешь, да? Настоящую няню?  
– А как же твоя работа?  
– А я же блоггер. Могу писать, где угодно и когда угодно. К тому же, я наверняка найду немало новых тем, пообщавшись с твоими детьми.  
Лиам с облегчением улыбнулся.  
– Я, наверное, не должен бы соглашаться, но ты меня действительно спасаешь. Пара дней, честное слово! Я тебе, конечно, заплачу. Я бы сегодня никого другого не нашел.  
– Тогда договорились.  
Проходят три недели, и Зейн все еще смотрит этих маленьких дьяволят. Лиам каждый вечер извиняется, что все еще не нашел никого, а Зейн успокаивает его – все отлично, дети ведут себя просто замечательно, никаких проблем. Естественно, Зейн не успевает обновлять блог днем, двойняшки не оставляют ему ни одной свободной минуты, поэтому он занимается этим ночью. А вечера его заняты Лиамом – «я не могу отпустить тебя без ужина. И давай я уложу этих хулиганов, и мы сможем посмотреть что-нибудь». И Зейн увязает в этом все глубже. И не то, чтобы он не любил Арью и Артура – даже глаза и улыбка Лиама не заставили бы его проводить с ними столько времени, если бы он их терпеть не мог. Просто из него плохая нянька. Он любит детей, но не в таком количестве, не столько часов в сутки.  
– Я буду рисовать пещеру с Железным человеком и Леонардо и Эльзой.  
– А я буду рисовать Тарзана с Эльзой.  
Арья бросает карандаши на пол.  
– Нет! Если я рисую Эльзу, ты не можешь ее рисовать.  
– Арья, почему же Артур не может рисовать Эльзу? Ты рисуешь свой рисунок, он рисует свой, а потом вы оба покажете папе, что нарисовали, – пытается их успокоить Зейн.  
Арья нехотя соглашается. Артур уже сидит и, высунув язык, старательно зарисовывает весь лист зеленым карандашом.  
– Джунгли, – объясняет он.  
– Очень здорово, – хвалит его Зейн и оборачивается на звук хлопнувшей входной двери.  
– Папа, – кричит Арья и бежит в коридор.  
Артур продолжает сидеть у стола, не отрывается от рисунка.  
Зейн встает с дивана. Сейчас в комнату зайдет Лиам с Арьей на руках, поблагодарит Зейна, в сотый раз извинится, что не нашел настоящую няню, уговорит Зейна остаться на ужин, с которого тот уйдет почти в полночь. А на следующий день все снова повторится.  
– А это кто?  
Зейн хмурится – все три недели Лиам всегда возвращался домой в одиночку.  
– Это, малыш, Гарри. Я надеюсь, он вам понравится, потому что, наверное, он будет вашей няней.  
– А Зейн? – возмущается Арья.  
Зейн самодовольно ухмыляется. Да, он безумно устает от двойняшек, но приятно знать, что они его любят.  
– А у Зейна есть свои дела, своя жизнь, мы и так ему многим обязаны.  
Лиам заходит в гостиную, но один, без дочки, а за ним идет высокий парень с Арьей на руках. Зейн пытается задушить в себе ревность.  
– Какие кудри, – смеется Арья, явно уже позабыв о Зейне. – Можно, я заплету их?  
– И я! – требует Артур.  
Гарри смеется.  
– Можно. Но только по очереди.  
Зейн идет в сторону выхода.  
– Так я пойду...  
– Конечно! Спасибо тебе еще раз, надеюсь, больше мы тебе мешать не будем.  
Лишь вернувшись к себе, Зейн понимает, что дети даже не заметили его ухода. Впервые за три недели Зейн ужинает у себя. «Ну вот, наконец, смогу обновить блог и встречусь с Луи и...», – он не может вспомнить, чем занимался раньше. До Арьи и Артура. До Лиама.

Несколько недель Зейн не видит Лиама. Встречает Арью и Артура во дворе – они звонко здороваются, но не отвлекаются от игры, придуманной Гарри. Зейн не ревнует, вовсе нет. Он никогда не хотел быть нянькой, но было так приятно почувствовать себя полезным. Арье и Артуру. Полезным Лиаму.

– Иду, – кричит Зейн.  
Он распахивает дверь и недоуменно хмурится.  
– Лиам. Что-то случилось? Что-то с детьми?  
– О, нет, все хорошо! – спешит успокоить его Лиам. – Просто я... Ну...  
– Может, зайдешь?  
Зейн пропускает Лиама вперед и запирает дверь.  
Лиам садится на край стула.  
– Дети сейчас с Гарри.  
– С Гарри, ага. Я их вижу во дворе. Похоже, он отлично за ними смотрит, – Зейн надеется, что его голос звучит ровно.  
– Ага, мне с ним повезло, – соглашается Лиам. – Но... Понимаешь... Ты, наверное, подумаешь, что я худший отец...  
– Лиам, ты замечательный отец! – Зейн не понимает, почему Лиам сомневается в этом.  
– Все те три недели я был так рад, что ты с ними. Я приходил домой, а там мои малыши и ты. И мы ужинали, и смотрели что-нибудь, и... Прозвучит ужасно, но я притворялся, что мы – семья. И я не особо искал няню, если честно. Но тогда мне в голову пришла мысль... Вдруг ты не так на это все смотришь? Вдруг ты сидишь целый день с ними и остаешься вечерами со мной, потому что тебе нас жалко? Потому что ты чувствуешь себя обязанным нам?  
– Мне не было вас жалко. Я хотел вам помочь. И... Да, я далеко не самый лучший человек, которому можно доверить детей, но я был так рад, что ты мне верил. Мне было это важно. И те вечера...  
Зейн умолкает. Лиам не заставляет его окончить мысль, продолжает сам.  
– И тогда я нашел Гарри. Я, наконец, понял, как должен поступить, поступить правильно. У детей должна быть настоящая няня. Настоящий, Гарри. А тебя я эгоистично хотел оставить себе. Я подумал, что позволю тебе вернуться к своей жизни, и, если ты все равно захочешь проводить со мной время – без долга, без обязательств, – ты вернешься.  
Зейн рассматривает ковер под ногами.  
– Я подумал, что я вам – тебе – больше не нужен. К тому же, у вас теперь есть Гарри. Я видел, как он обращается с Арьей и Артуром. Он словно из кино. Из фильма про идеальную няню, в которую влюбляется родитель, – Зейн краснеет.  
– Да, ты нам теперь не так уж необходим. Но это не означает, что я не хочу проводить время с тобой. И я на самом деле чувствую себя как в кино, потому что влюбился в няню. Но не в Гарри.  
Лиам делает пару шагов и становится совсем рядом с Зейном.  
– Ты был неплохой няней. Но теперь я хочу, чтобы ты стал отличным бойфрендом.  
Зейн может лишь кивнуть. Лиам быстро касается его губ своими.  
– Прости, я зашел ненадолго, но завтра... В этом еще один плюс Гарри – он может отпустить нас с тобой на свидание.  
Лиам подмигивает ему и уходит.  
Зейн падает на диван. Лиам слишком великодушен – нянька из Зейна была паршивая. Но он постарается быть самым лучшим бойфрендом.


End file.
